What Is In Your Heart?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Frisk does Genocide Route to try and save Chara and Asriel, Mad Dummy and Napstablook, along with Sans, remember the RESETS and go to stop Frisk with words to get her to see that genocide isn't the way. Done as a request for Drivingmaster19.


**Drivingmaster19 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. **

**A/N: Just to give you all a heads up, this story starts out in the genocide route, but ends on a happier note. This will probably be the only story I do that will have genocide in it, but for those of you who love Napstablook and Mad Dummy, they'll be main characters of this story. :) **

**Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

**What Is In Your Heart?**

Frisk gripped the knife as she shed tears, feeling exhausted from her battle with Undyne, which had ended in the fish warrior's death. A third monster destroyed, but only until she RESET again. "Why isn't it working?" She asked herself.

Ever since learning that Flowey was actually Asriel without his soul, she had been trying to save him and Chara, who was trapped down there too, but no matter what she tried, she was still unable to save them and had RESET so many times that she lost count. It was so frustrating that she was just basically doing the same thing and not getting the results she wanted.

Angry, she dropped to the ground, her tears falling down as she let out a scream of agony.

Not far from where she was, Mad Dummy and Napstablook were speaking. "I remember those RESETS," the ghost said sadly. "She's trying to reverse what happened to the prince and princess."

"But gathering all that LV isn't the answer," Mad Dummy said. "I watched her as she fought Toriel and then Papyrus. She's getting frustrated to the point that the LV she's at now could corrupt her."

"But...how do we stop her from...killing anyone else?"

The dummy fell into thought before nodding. "We need to fully understand why she's going through this violent behavior."

With that, Napstablook nodded and was ready to overcome his timid nature for the sake of the Underground and Mad Dummy was ready to overcome his anger as well. "Let's go," he said to the ghost before they headed out to stop Frisk, who was headed to Hotland and Alphys' lab.

The child soon made it to the lab, but before she could enter, Mad Dummy and Napstablook appeared before her. She quickly got into a ready stance with the knife clenched in her hand, but the two shook their heads. "We're not here to fight, Frisk," Napstablook said gently.

"Frisk, you need to stop this genocide," Mad Dummy said. "It won't help you save Chara and Asriel."

She froze when she heard that. "How do you know about that?" She asked. "I thought only Sans knew."

They shook their heads. "We know too," the ghost said.

Frisk shook her head. "I have to save them!" She said. "I can't do it without magic or the power!"

"But is it worth the cost?" Mad Dummy asked. "Was it worth Toriel's life? Papyrus' life? Undyne's life?"

"Or the other small creatures?" Napstablook asked softly.

Rustling caught their attention and from the bushes came Monster Kid, Mettaton, Alphys, Asgore, and Sans. The short skeleton was wearing Papyrus' red scarf and he glared at Frisk, his left eye becoming a blue flame. She flinched at seeing that, shaking a bit. "How many more times, kid?" He ground out through gritted teeth.

Monster Kid had tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to hurt Undyne," he said. "She could have been your friend."

Asgore sighed. "My actions of the past have led to grave consequences," he said softly, looking at Frisk. "Don't go down the path I once did, child. While you may gain power, it is only that: power. It makes you lose what is truly important."

Alphys nodded. "I-I've t-tried for so l-long," she said. "All t-the p-power. It d-doesn't w-work to re-reverse h-history that is-isn't y-your own."

Mettaton came forward, kneeling in front of Frisk, wincing when he saw her LV was high. "Frisk, it will only frustrate you further if you keep this up," he said gently.

"Don't you see, Frisk?" Mad Dummy asked. "It's only going to keep hurting you if you keep this up."

Napstablook came closer. "What is in your heart, Frisk?" He asked softly. "Surely not the rage that you've taken out on many of the monsters?"

Frisk began shaking harder now, their words piercing her. "If I can't save them, then what good am I?" She asked, tears falling down her face.

Sans had been silent as the others spoke and he now could see glimpses of the girl that had been so afraid of him and Papyrus when she had first fallen down in the Underground. She had been so scared and not known what to do and it had taken time to get her to see that they wouldn't really harm her. He saw her look up at him, but she then looked away in shame. His left eye lit up blue and yellow as he looked at her before seeing Frisk was conflicted and weary. He looked a bit deeper.

Then he saw it. A small part of her that didn't really want to hurt anyone, though she wanted to save Chara and Asriel. He didn't know if they could be saved, but he knew that genocide wouldn't get the result the child wanted, no matter what she did or how many times she did it.

He went up to her and she flinched, gripping the knife as she feared he'd battle her right then. "Frisk," he said, his voice level, making her look up at him. "What are you going to do?"

Tears flowed down her face as Mad Dummy and Napstablook gathered closer to her. "What's really in your heart, Frisk?" The former asked. "A person bent on hurting others?"

"Or a scared child who wants everyone to be free and will find another way to save the two she wants to save?" The ghost asked.

Her tears flowed faster and faster until her sight was blurred by the tears. "What is in your heart, Frisk?" She heard someone say and it sounded like Papyrus. She glanced up, looking around, but didn't see him. She actually didn't see anyone as it was all black before two buttons became visible, buttons she knew by heart.

"What is in your heart, my child?"

She looked around. "Toriel?" She called out. "Papyrus?"

She thought she heard Undyne's laughter, but shook her head before hearing Sans' voice. "How many more times, kid?" He asked again.

Tears still falling down and blurring her sight, she reached forward. "No more," she said and pressed RESET.

The world went black.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Frisk woke up with a gasp, tears falling down her face as she cried, her tears soaking into the ground. Flowey came up and glared at her, but she didn't look at him as he pulled out his flower pellets, but before he could even send them at her, three figures appeared between him and Frisk and they looked ready to take him down.

Gulping, he went to leave, only to find himself glowing white and after a moment, he vanished. The three turned to Frisk, who was still crying as she hadn't noticed the three of them. "Frisk?" Napstablook called softly.

She slowly lifted her head to find him, Mad Dummy, and Sans in front of her. Ashamed, she lowered her eyes and turned away, her tears still falling down. Moments later, she felt the ghost and dummy lean into her sides to comfort her and Sans kneeled before her. "What's in your heart, kiddo?" He asked her, his voice gentle this time.

That was it. Frisk looked up at him and practically glomped him, sobbing aloud as she clung to him, unable to speak through her sobs.

A bit surprised, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, his left eye lighting up blue. He saw that Frisk's LV was back to where it should have been for a pacifist and from the way she was clinging to him, she was regretting what she had done and was seeking to redeem herself. He sighed again. "Kid...what's your choice this time?" He asked.

It took her a bit to calm down, but when she did, she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and a tear-stained face. His gaze softened as he gently wiped away her tears. She sniffled, hugging Napstablook and Mad Dummy before looking up again, her determination coming back. "Pacifist," she said softly.

Frisk kept her word, making through the Underground and breaking the barrier. Once it shattered, she fell to her knees, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, Chara," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Asriel."

"Don't be," came a gentle voice and she turned to see Asriel and Chara standing there and they smiled at her.

"We're okay now, Frisk," Chara said, her red eyes shining with hope. "You gave us hope."

"Please do the same for the others?" Asriel asked her.

The brown-haired girl nodded. "I will," she promised.

Smiling, the two faded gently away, finally at peace. More tears fell down Frisk's face as she leaned over, curling up as she cried harder. A hand rested on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see it was Papyrus with Sans beside him and both had understanding looks. "It's alright, Frisk," the taller skeleton said, picking her up and holding her as she cried and clung to him, seeking comfort.

After a bit, she finally calmed down and Papyrus handed her to Sans, who nodded as he looked at her while holding her. "I know," he said softly. "You wanted them to be free like us."

She nodded. "But I couldn't," she said, her voice choking up with tears.

"But you did free them," he said, making her look up at him. "Because of what's in your heart."

That alone told her that he forgave her and she hugged him, more tears falling as the others came and she hugged them all. They returned her hugs and with each hug, Frisk felt the guilt leave her until she faced Sans, Napstablook, and Mad Dummy again, who stood and all three smiled at her. "We knew you would chose right," Mad Dummy said.

"You did good, Frisk," Napstablook said with a nod.

Sans nodded. "You've repented and have redeemed yourself," he said before smiling. "Well done, baby bones."

The last of her guilt left and she glomped him. "Thank you," she said softly.

He hugged her back, glad she had followed what was truly in her heart.

And she did get the end result after all. All of the monsters of the Underground, including Asriel and Chara, were finally free.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
